My Min Yoongi
by syubsyubchim
Summary: Namanya Min Yoongi, namja imut dengan kulit putih pucat seperti orang sakit, berwajah dingin, bermata sayu namun tajam dengan bibir yang cenderung tertekuk kebawah. Dan aku Park Jimin, kekasih Min Yoongi yang mencintainya dari lubuk hati terdalam. YAOI! BOYXBOY! BTS! MINYOON! Seme!Jimin, Uke!Yoongi


.

 **My Min Yoongi**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

.

 **Rate : T**

.

 **NOTE :**

Story based on Jimin point of view.

YAOI! BOYXBOY! OOC! TYPOS! DLDR! Review juseyo.

* * *

.

.

.

Namanya Min Yoongi, namja imut dengan kulit putih pucat seperti orang sakit, berwajah dingin, bermata sayu namun tajam dengan bibir yang cenderung tertekuk kebawah. Banyak mahasiswa yang kurang menyukainya, katanya Yoongi atau yang harus kupanggil _hyung_ karena umurnya yang lebih tua 2 tahun dariku selalu mengeluarkan aura hitam yang mematikan. Sangat hemat dalam mengeluarkan suara, tapi sekali berbicara hanya umpatan dan kalimat kasar yang dilontarkannya.

Tapi tidak bagiku, mahasiswa di sini hanya tidak mengetahui seberapa manis Min Yoongi dalam mode manjanya, saat dirinya kedinginan dan minta dipeluk, saat minta dibelikan _cheesecake_ kesukaannya atau saat dirinya tersenyum semanis gula sampai gusinya muncul. Oh! Aku bisa diabetes.

Sebenarnya banyak yang tidak diketahui mahasiswa disini tentang seorang Min Yoongi. Mereka hanya bisa menilai Yoongi _hyung_ dengan kalimat buruk hanya karena Yoongi _hyung_ selalu menunjukan wajah seolah-olah dirinya bosan hidup dan ingin mengakhiri kehidupan ini secepat yang ia bisa. Sungguh, aku ingin sekali memberi sedikit pelajaran pada mulut-mulut kotor diluar sana, tapi Yoongi _hyung_ selalu menghentikanku dengan pandangan malas dan bergumam 'Tidak penting'.

Ah, maaf aku terlalu banyak berbicara soal _namja_ manis satu ini sampai-sampai lupa untuk memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Park Jimin, kekasih Min Yoongi yang mencintainya dari lubuk hati terdalam. Nah, sekarang status kami sudah jelas, bukan? Oleh karena itu jangan coba-coba mendekati Min Yoongi barang sejengkalpun, apalagi sampai menggodanya. Kalian hanya akan berakhir di tanganku, atau mungkin mati kebosanan karena Yoongi _hyung_ yang tidak kunjung merespon kalian.

Duh, jadi untuk apa aku repot-repot mengkhawatirkannya, ya?

Ah! Tetap saja aku tidak suka melihat orang lain menggoda apa yang menjadi milikku. Ingat, Min Yoongi itu milik Park Jimin seorang.

Kalian bertanya bagaimana aku bisa menjadi kekasihnya? Oh, aku tidak tahu kalian akan semakin memandang aneh kearah kami atau malah memandang dengan manik berbinar.

Awalnya, kami bertemu di ruang musik. Yoongi _hyung_ adalah salah satu _pianist_ dari universitas kami. Tidak jarang Yoongi _hyung_ memenangkan beberapa lomba dengan membawa nama universitas. Yoongi _hyung_ juga sering tampil di beberapa acara dan beberapa kali diundang secara khusus untuk mengisi acara-acara penting. Lihat, seberapa hebat Min Yoongi-ku?

Saat ini Yoongi _hyung_ sedang berlatih piano seperti biasa. Yoongi _hyung_ selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk memainkan beberapa potong lagu setiap harinya. Katanya melatih jemari lentiknya dan hal itu selalu berhasil menenangkan dirinya dari tekanan universitas.

Aku yang tidak sengaja lewat didepan pintu ruang musik penasaran dengan dentingan piano yang dimainkan dengan baik. Iseng, aku mencoba mengintip dan disanalah aku jatuh cinta pada seorang _namja_ bersurai mint bernama Min Yoongi. Bahkan aku tidak sadar saat Yoongi _hyung_ menyudahi permainan menakjubkan miliknya. Suara Yoongi _hyung_ saat itu menyadarkanku.

"Kau tahu mengintip itu tidak sopan, kan?"

Saat itu aku benar-benar panik, tidak tahu harus bagaimana tentu saja. Dipergoki mengintip oleh _namja_ yang membuatmu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama tidak terdengar menyenangkan, bukankah begitu? Sungguh, aku malu sekali waktu itu.

"Kemarilah."

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Oh, rasanya aku ingin menghilang saja saat ini. Dengan langkah canggung aku membuka pintu ruang musik dan melangkah masuk kedalam dengan kaku. "Eum, maaf sudah mengintip."

Aku menundukan wajaku, tidak berani menatap Yoongi _hyung_ yang mengamatiku dari atas sampai kebawah dan kembali keatas lagi.

"Kau mahasiswa baru, kan? Siapa namamu?"

"Uh?" Sontak aku mendongak. Apa aku baru saja salah dengar? _Namja_ manis didepanku baru saja menanyakan namaku?

Yoongi _hyung_ berdecak kesal, ya aku tahu _namja_ satu ini begitu malas, bahkan hanya untuk mengulang ucapannya, "Aku Min Yoongi, siapa namamu?"

"Park Jimin, _sunbae_."

Perkenalan singkat yang memalukan, tapi membawaku semakin dekat dengan Yoongi _hyung_. Dari perkenalan singkat memalukan itu aku mengetahui siapa Min Yoongi sebenarnya, mulai menggangu kesehariaannya dengan eksistensiku, mengantar dan menjemputnya pulang, atau boleh kubilang memaksa, sampai mengajaknya kencan untuk pertama kalinya di akhir pekan dengan alasan 'Temani aku mencari kado untuk temanku, _hyung_.'

Aku menyatakan perasaanku, meminta Yoongi _hyung_ menjadi kekasihku pada makan malam kami yang entah keberapa. Dan Yoongi _hyung_ hanya meresponnya dengan anggukan singkat, "Boleh saja," begitu katanya. Oh, tidak tahukan Yoongi _hyung_ aku hampir mati karena terlalu gugup dan dirinya hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan dua kata?

Sesegera mungkin aku memeluk tubuh mungilnya sambil mengucapkan 'Terima Kasih' dan 'Aku mencintaimu' banyak kali. Tidak peduli dengan umpatan dan dorongan penolakan darinya, ataupun riuh orang-orang disekitar kami. Aku hanya terlalu bahagia sampai tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengekspresikannya.

Ah, sudah dulu berceritanya, aku harus bersiap-siap untuk makan malam diantara keluargaku dengan keluarga Yoongi _hyung_. Rencananya sih aku akan melamarnya. Siapa yang peduli dengan statusku sebagai mahasiswa? Toh aku akan lulus beberapa bulan lagi dan Yoongi _hyung_ sudah lulus tahun lalu. Lagipula aku sudah bekerja di perusahaan ayahku, tentu saja aku siap menghidupi Yoongi _hyung_ dan keluarga kecil kami kelak. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku nekat sekali menimang Yoongi _hyung_ sebagai pendamping hidupku.

Oh, memikirkannya saja rasanya membuatku tidak ingin berhenti tersenyum. Aku harus terlihat benar-benar tampan hari ini agar Yoongi _hyung_ terpesona dan langsung menerimaku, hehehe.

Doakan aku, ya!

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Annyeong~ Syubsyubchim balik bawain drabble hasil coret-coret kepasrahan karena tidak punya ide untuk kelanjutan 'I'm Not Four Years Old Anymore, Hyung!'. Maaf untuk fanfic yang itu karena sedang berada di jalan buntu. Tapi akan diketik secepat mungkin kalau ide sudah kembali. Oleh karena itu, syubysub memunculkan coret-coret singkat ini untuk menjadi selingan (ehehe). Semoga kalian suka.

Maafkan typos yang bertebaran karena kalau ga ada typo berarti bukan syubsyub (nyengir) (digaplok). Maafkan juga cerita tidak jelas ini kalau mengecewakan. Percayalah syubsyub mengetiknya dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam. Makanya, mohon dimaafkan dosa ini kalau fanficnya mengecewakan.

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca, memfollow, memfavorite bahkan sampai mereview fanfic yang sangat tidak jelas asal-usulnya ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

.

 **Terima Kasih.**

 **.**

Salam, INFIRES!


End file.
